1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bearings, and refers to ball-bearings, roller-bearings, and the like.
The invention is intended to improve design of bearing rings and rolling elements, and particularly, of bearing rings which provide for additional loading areas on rolling elements under overloads, reduced slide of rolling elements within the rings, reduced blow loads and so noise, shock absorption, increased heat transfer and endurance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The basic design of the modern ball bearing can be attributed to Robert Hooke in 1685. Since that time, thousands of engineers and scientists have endeavored to improve the design of these rolling bearings in order to achieve a longer useful life for the rolling bearings. However, after three centuries of effort, few manufacturers are able to design ball bearings, which can achieve a predictable useful life of some percents of the theoretical service time of a ball bearing.
Standard rolling bearings, including ball and roller bearings, are generally used to support a given load while simultaneously permitting rotation and/or translatory motion of a shaft or sliding element. The forces acting between the ball or roller and the races of rings which hold the rolling elements in place develop small areas of contact, commonly referred to as loading contact points, where the rolling element comes into contact with the races. As a consequence, even though the loading may be light to moderate, the stresses induced on the surfaces of the rolling elements and races are usually large. Depending upon how well the ball or roller bearings accept the applied and induced loads determine the particular rolling element""s endurance.
A problem related to the loading area problem discussed above is the sliding. For example, when the loading is high, the rolling motion of the ball is replaced by sliding of the rolling element, which leads to various problems. One problem caused by this sliding motion in the reduced efficiency of the bearing assembly. Bearing assemblies are designed in a manner, which utilizes the rolling action of the balls or rollers to permit minimal friction and constrained motion of a first body relative to a second body. If the rolling element slides as opposed to roll, the purpose of the bearing assembly is defeated due to the increased friction. A second and related problem, which is caused by the sliding motion of the rolling elements, is the reduction in the useful life of the rolling elements and the races. The increased friction causes wear on the surfaces of each of these elements thereby reducing the over-all life of the bearing assembly.
The modern manufacturing of ball and roller bearings and their associated races is a highly sophisticated process in which extremely high quality bearing assemblies are produced for a virtually unlimited variety of uses. These modern manufacturing techniques result in increased accuracy of bearing geometry, smoother rolling element surfaces in the races, high quality steel rolling elements, all of which when combined result in minimization of the incidence of rolling elements surface fatigue failure.
Modern manufacturing techniques and advances in material science have led to high quality bearing assemblies; however, modern bearing assembly design fails to utilize a design in which the rolling element is subjected to additional loading or contact points, to reduce shock stresses on the rolling element, and to reduce the sliding. Accordingly, bearing manufacturers have been unable to manufacture rolling bearings, which have a useful life approaching the theoretical limit attributed to rolling bearings.
The present invention is directed to an improved bearing assembly for
1) Reduction and even, practically, expulsion slide rolling elements within rings;
2) Reduction and stabilization moments start and rotation;
3) Distribution loads and overloads over increased areas of contact with reduced sliding;
4) Reduction of friction for radial and axial loads;
5) Increased durability, dependability, and predictability;
6) Increased endurance as to axial and radial loads;
7) Improved heat transfer from areas of slide;
8) Reduction of axial and radial shock loads;
9) Shock absorption of axial and radial loads.
The improved bearing assembly comprises rolling elements secured between outer and inner rings and a separator.
The rings can be designed in a manner to provide additional points or lines of contact for momentary overloads, for example, by designing the inner and/or outer raceways with additional ledges. The rolling elements can be with axial aperture and ledges or grooves for points or lines of contact with races. Points or lines of contact between rolling elements and races must have minimal difference distances from the axis of rotation of the rolling element especially for ordinary load, and minimal angle average tangent above 60xc2x0.
The present invention provides for bearing assemblies having increased efficiency and durability. The improved rolling bearing utilizes a novel design in the construction of the race rings in which the rolling elements are secured. This design provides for the reduction of coefficient of friction assembly by: reducing slide of the rolling elements within the races rings; reducing specific loads under overload in point or line contact of rolling elements with races. The design also reduces the effect of radial and axial blow loads by substantially eliminating the clearance between the rolling element and races, improves heat transfer from areas of slide by division points or lines contact rolling elements with rings; shock absorbs axial and radial overloads thanks to an axial aperture in the rolling element and increased height walls of gutters for races on rings; creates ability to carry essential both axial loads for roller bearing. The improved rolling bearings of the present invention are particularly useful in such diverse applications as navigation devices, including gyroscopes, turbines, and even can be utilized in Diesel and gas engines for automobiles. The improved bearing assemblies are simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
For greater clarity and to aid in understanding the invention ten drawings are attached in which are illustrated examples of how the object claimed may be made in practice, and which it cited and shown simply as an example and thus without any limitation implied. The said drawings show different examples of how invention is made, according to the different technical characteristics.